


Homesick

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: I'm Not Jealous [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Homesick! I'm making it into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter of Poseidon

Percy's Pov

I hated Madi. 

Madi showed up at camp a few days ago. Straight black hair, green eyes, five years old. 

She freaks me out.

Everywhere I go I see her. Its ridiculous. I can't even go to the bathroom without seeing her outside or something. 

-Flashback-

"I think we're finaly done," Grover sighed. "Hang on, there's one more - guys she's being chased by a Hellhound! Come on!"

Annabeth grabbed my hand and took off running. 

We came up to a little girl. She had black hair, green eyes and wore a blue skirt and black shirt. Her weapon was a shield with a shell in the center.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at the Hellhound. She stumbled backward and tripped over a tree root. Annabeth ran over to her (she just LEFT me there with a Hellhound!) and helped her up. 

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, brushing her off and at the same time fighting back the Hellhound.  
"F-fine, I think," the girl gasped. "What is that thing?" "A Hellhound," Annabeth answered. "I'll explain later. You need help. What's your name?"

"Madi - Madi Jackson." 

Annabeth stared at me and I felt the color drain out of my face.

\- End flashback - 

Anyway, Madi was trying to ruin my life. I couldn't concentrate in class (I got an E in Greek mythology in our unit on Poseidon - my dad is the freaking god of the sea!!) my friends liked her more than me (the kid is five!!!) and she was way cuter than me!! 

Okay, that last parts' irrelevant. But whatever - I fell through Tartarus, I can feel sorry for myself every once in a while! 

I sighed and started working on my assignment. It just wasn't fair. My friends would rather hang out with an adorable five year old than the guy that saved the world. Multiple times.

Did I mention no one even told me I had a sister? Tyson of course loves her. He hasn't even TALKED to me since she arrived. 

I sniffed and got back to work. I really needed to stop getting distracted so easily.


	2. Pfft, Me, Crying? Of Course Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi is pronounced Maddie, I just thought it was cuter spelling :)

Percy's Pov

Camp had ended yesterday and I was back at Goode for my senior year. 

I'd never been so happy to leave a place in my entire life.

Thag sounds really bad, but I was getting sick of it - I couldn't concentrate in anything and everyone was yelling at me. Not like school was much better. In English with Paul, we started our Greek mythology unit.

Joy.

Every time Paul mentioned Poseidon, or referenced him to something, my chest would twist and my eyes woud start watering.

What? Technically it wasn't crying.

Much. 

Someone tapped my shoulder. I sniffed and glanced up. 

Paul.

"You alright Percy?" He whispered. "You seem upset." 

"I'm okay," I whispered, my voice unnexpectedly cracking. "I'm still trying to get over Madi. No one even told me." "Want to go home early? It's only ten minutes to the bell." I nodded, wiping my tears with the back of my hand as I grabbed my bag.   
As I walked out, some students laughed and smirked at me. Brian, the bully in our class even whispered 'ooh, look who's in trouble'. I sighed and continued walking. 

I shouldn't have gone back, but I couldn't ignore it when his girlfriend Riley burst out laughing and whispered 'again' to Brian.

Letting my anger control me, I threw my bag on the ground and grabbed Brian's arm. I twisted it until he made a squeaking noise ( somewhere between a squeal and a grunt ) and had to shut his eyes. Thunder rumbled outside and I knew it was because of me. 

"If you want to live, I suggest not making fun of me. I'm not stupid and I'm not deaf. Just be happy you don't know how I could mess you up if I had the chance."

I dropped Brian and he fell back in his desk. Then I grabbed my bag and ran out of school.

~~~

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Percy, you're early. What's up?" Mom came out of her office. I sighed. "Paul let me come home early since I'm not feeling well and it was only 10 minutes to the bell. By the way, almost beat up Brian again. He made fun of me for leaving - he and his stupid girlfriend thought I was in trouble again."   
Mom sighed.  
"So that's what the storm was. It woke Sophie (A/N my character for Percy's biological sister in TOA) up from her nap. You need to control your anger Percy."

Then she went back into her office.

I swallowed. My throat was dry. She was blaming ME for being bullied? 

I couldn't help it - tears started falling fast and hard down my cheeks and I felt myself wanting to sob. I ran to my room.

Which, appearently, wasn't my room anymore.

The walls were painted bright pink (blech) and there was baby stuff everywhere. 

"MOM!"

"What is it Percy - oh. Yeah, that." 

I spun around and crossed my arms, glaring at mom. 

"What happened to my room?"

Mom glaced at the ceiling almost as if she were looking for an answer that wasn't there.

"Well," she hummed, finally deciding to answer me. "We needed more space for Sophie's crib, and we couldn't keep her in the living room forever -"

"So you just GAVE her MY room?" I stared at her. (Did she not notice I was crying?)   
"I'm sorry Percy but you knew she was going to be moved eventually." Mom sighed.  
"You never said you were giving her MY room!" I whined. "Where am I suppossed to sleep?"

Mom huffed and put a hand on her hip.

~

"The basement?! Mom, you know I hate the basement, it's scary!!" I started crying harder. "No one even comes down here," I sobbed. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break Percy! It's not like you're sleeping in Tartarus!" 

I froze. I didn't even hear her leave.

She did NOT just go there.


	3. Nightmare

Annabeth's Pov

"Hey, where's Percy?" I glanced up from my homework at my half sister Liv. She raised an eyebrow. "He left yesterday remember? He's not a year round camper yet." "WHAT?! Why didn't anyone tell me!?" I shut my book and jumped up from my chair. I grabbed my bag - I was going to RUN to Sally's. I couldn't risk taking a bus and being late.   
"Where are you going?" Percy's," I panted. Gods, was I already exhausted? 

"But what about -"

"I'll do it later," I waved her question away. "Tell Chiron where I'm going?" I glanced back at her. She nodded. "Be careful!" "I will, and thanks!"

I ran to the pegasi stables. Maybe I wouldn't run. But I had to see Percy!

Percy's Pov

The basement was my room.

The basement, was my room.

The BASEMENT WAS MY ROOM.

I'd curled into the fetal position and was sobbing under my covers. In the five minutes I'd been down here, I'd sworn something fell when I wasn't looking, the window opened when I wasn't near it, and the air turned on without me touching it.

Okay, the air does that anyway. 

Point is, I was freaked out.

I kept the tv on so I wouldn't feel so alone. I'd even grabbed my stuffed animal dolphin and was hugging it to my chest, I was THAT scared. 

"Percy? You down here?"

"ANNABETH HELP ME I'M SCARED!!"


	4. Nightmare (Part 2)

Annabeth's Pov

I ran down to the basement. Percy was curled up in the fetal position, knees pulled to chest, arms hugging his legs - and a stuffed dolphin?

I rolled my eyes. So predictable.

"Question - why are you in the basement?" I asked. "Sophie stole my room and now I sleep here," Percy sniffed. I raised an eyebrow. "SOPHIE stole your room. You realize that sounds ridiculous." I crossed my arms. Percy pouted.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone coming down the basement stairs. Percy tensed.

The door swung open.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU BETTER STOP ALL THIS NOISE RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE ALREADY WOKEN SOPHIE UP ONCE TODAY. NOW SHE'LL NEVER GO BACK TO SLEEP! Good job Percy. Real nice."

Sally stormed back out and slammed the door shut.

What's gotten into her?

Percy gulped. 

"That's why," he squeaked. "It's been that way all week. She's been blaming me for everything, even when it's not my fault and never gives me a chance to explain. She's scaring me." I sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into a hug. He was SHAKING. 

"What's gotten into her?" I asked. "I don't know." Percy squealed, his voice cracking. Sally was always so sweet and now... 

"She cares more about a stupid baby then she does about me. Paul sent me home early from English because I was so upset about Madi, and I come home to t-this. I didn't mean to wake her up, I was at school and I caused a thunder storm. It was only the five seconds I almost punched Brian's lights out, but she still y-yelled at me a-and I didn't mean t-to.  
I just got so mad at B-Brian because he m-ade fun of me. It's n-not fair, and mom yelled at me and said it wasn't like I'd be sleeping in T-Tartarus!" 

My jaw dropped.

"She did NOT," I gasped. I wouldn't believe it. Sally knew what we'd been through! If she'd said it to me... 

"She did," Percy hiccuped loudly, and with that, he started full on sobbing.

Percy's Pov

Annabeth went upstairs to talk to mom. All I knew is I couldn't stop crying. I tried to sleep, and eventually I did. Not for long though. I woke up from another nightmare (the joys of being a demigod). Brian had been making fun of me again and I'd beat him up and taught him a lesson, but in the end I'd ended up wetting myself in front of the whole school and I was the one who was completely humiliated.

"Look at him! He's miserable!" 

"Then he can leave! He's never been nice to Sophie. She'd an infant and he can't even realize that he can take care of himself and she can't!"

I'd pretended to be asleep. 

One thing was for sure -

I was leaving tonight and never coming back. 

Annabeth's Pov

I couldn't believe it. Sally didn't care about Percy. All she cared about was taking 'perfect' care of Sophie. 

"Percy," I shook him. He opened an eye. "You awake?" "Mm hm." "Come on. You need to be a year rounder at camp. I won't let you live like this." "I'm fine." "No you're not! You've probably cried half of an ocean by now and you've got a fever! You can't sleep in a dark scary basement forever either." "What about Ma- *hiccup* di?" "I'll make sure she doesn't bother you. Now come on Seaweed Brain." He smiled slightly and wiped his eyes, still sniffling and hiccuping.


	5. Camp Life

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I were taking the bus back to camp. I kept Percy wrapped in a hug so he stayed warm. He hiccuped all the way to half blood hill. I rubbed his back - he was going to hurt himself if he didn't calm down.

"It's not f-air!" Percy was sobbing again. "Shh, it's okay," I whispered. I rubbed his back and played with his hair. Eventually his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

~~~

"So what happened?"

I sighed. 

"He... Had a rough night. Sally... Said and did some... Hurtfull things." 

Percy stirred in his sleep. 

"Not my fault, not my fault..." Percy muttered in his sleep. Chiron glanced at him.

"What's not his fault?" He asked. I sighed. 

"Let me explain..."

Sally's Pov

"I don't know where he is - and I don't care! He's almost 18, he can take care of himself!" I rocked Sophie back and forth a bit. Poseidon sighed and crossed his arms.  
He glared at me.

"What?" I snapped. 

"Sally, you know how Percy gets when he's upset." "Well it's your fault - he gets that from you!" Poseidon glared at me. "You're blaming me? No wonder Percy ran away! If you blame him for everything that's not even his fault of course he's not going to stay!" Then be vanished, and I was alone with Sophie.


End file.
